


leave the keys burn the sheets and then move along

by yesravenreyes (notsmokingcamellights)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Call Girl AU, Cam Girl AU, Camcording, Choking, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Sexting, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsmokingcamellights/pseuds/yesravenreyes
Summary: Sana doesn't know a lot about her favorite streaming customer, apart from the fact that she lives a train station away from Sana's Tokyo apartment, has an attractive voice, and has enough money to keep showing up Sana's elite male clients. Three months and several incriminating conversations later, Sana decides to pay her a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Rina, who created cam girl au Sana in the first place, Izzy, who would sell herself to misana simultaneously and Nikki, who kept yelling at me whenever I'd share anything about this fic (so I guess that means I’m doing a good job). 
> 
> I started writing this at my niece's 2nd birthday party. I hope she never gets to read it.
> 
> Please note that my stupid sense of humor is gonna make its way into this fic because I don’t take myself very seriously, in and out of the bedroom.

When Sana finally got off her sybian, her first thought was that she needed pizza. One of her fans got her in that department though; fuoda2001 has been sending her food during every other stream. She remembered him as being tall, pale and terribly bad at sex. After their initial transaction a few months ago, Sana has been rather impolitely ignoring his propositions, even when he offered to double her usual amount. She’s been keeping him wrapped around her finger though, replying at odd hours with vague emojis and greeting him every time he watched her stream.

“Thanks for the pizza, Fu!” she said in English, taking huge bites of her pepperoni pizza in nothing but a powder blue Victoria's Secret bra mustangman700 got her for Christmas. A few years back, she used to be more conscious of the way she ate, even taking cues from the mukbang girls she used to sleep with. Considering that she started averaging at 10-15,000 views daily, she could afford to care less about how she presented herself online. Squinting at familiar Japanese characters onscreen, Sana couldn’t help but smile.

“_pw01 says I don’t eat like a lady anymore,” Sana translated, pouting by the natural light of her bedroom window. “Why don’t you come over and make me?”

“Can’t a girl take short breaks at the gym without all this pressure?” _pw01 replied, much to the enthusiasm of her followers when Sana read the message back in English.

 **fuoda2001 [4:34 pm]:** a girl????

 **mustangman700 [4:37 pm]:** no fucking way this is too good to be true

 **gameforjihyo880 [4:41 pm]:** are you guys gonna fuck @_pw01 @officialsana

 **playerofthegamegame [4:42 pm]:** don’t leave us hanging please!!!

“Guys, calm down before she gets scared,” Sana laughed, to nearly instant radio silence from her followers.

“P told me she likes it off-cam only. And if you do too, be sure to follow @officialsana on Instagram and Twitter. Hit me up there and I might just throw in a discount. Would you like that for tonight, P?” Sana winked. She didn’t have to ask though, Sana had the feeling she knew exactly what _pw01 would answer.

 **_pw01 [4:49 pm]:** I don’t know about you boys, but I don’t need a discount.

 **mustangman700 [4:51 pm]:** you speak English???

 **gameforjihyo880 [4:53 pm]:** pls add me up @_pw01

 **c0dmaster67 [4:54 pm]:** this is the best thing to happen on this stream

 **meeseeks69 [5:01 pm]:** I don’t know about you man but that sybian tho

 **fuoda2001 [5:03 pm]:** I bought that.

“Well look at the time,” Sana said, making a small show of glancing above her iPhone X to check her wall clock, knowing that the hickey she got from meeseeks69 a few days ago was on full display. “Gotta go get ready for a hot date. P likes to start early. I’ll stream again tomorrow. We'll see if I can still walk.”

Sana smiled, blew a flying kiss to her followers and ended her stream. Tossing her phone to the side, she turned and kissed the only boy she will ever need or want in this life, her shiba inu, Koba.

“What should mommy wear later, baby?” she asked, as Koba sniffed the remains of her pizza. Shaking her head, Sana stood and hurriedly took the food away, Koba trailing hungrily behind her. “Don’t eat that though okay, we don’t want you getting fat and ugly.”

A few minutes later, Sana's phone rang just as she finished washing her dishes. It sometimes scared her how scarily accurate _pw01's calls were, but that disappeared when she would hear the familiar cadence of her voice. She found P’s voice attractive, moreso because she lacked the heady desperation she was used to hearing from her Caucasian and other Japanese benefactors. Also, her voice was a little low for a woman, which was always something Sana was into.

“Has Koba eaten?” P asked, a little out of breath. Sana figured she just finished at the “gym” or perhaps at the house of whoever P was doing at the time. Sana thought P could be telling the truth though and it didn’t take long for her to find an opening.

“Not yet. Please include some proper dog food when you send dinner over here at 6,” Sana said. “I don’t want him to eat people food, P. I already told you this.”

“He's a growing boy, let him live a little.”

“His mom is strict, so cut it,” she replied, smirking. “The real question Is, what were you doing watching my stream at the gym?”

“Who said I was at a public gym?”

Sana wasn’t going to deny it, P’s non-chalant declarations of wealth did turn her on a little. “You have a private gym?”

“I can show you when you come over later? Make sure to finish your dinner first. It’s Indonesian this time.”

“Thank you by the way,” Sana replied. She could forget to be polite with boys but girls were always a different story. This is how she wouldn’t lose P so early in the game. “That’s all for dinner? You won’t show me what else I’ll be eating tonight?”

P swiftly hung up, and before worry could settle in, Sana received a push notification from Whatsapp. _Now we're talking,_ Sana thought, as she looked at the photo. In what was clearly a walk-in closet, Sana could see P's naked torso and a little bit of her black Nike gym shorts. She was a little disappointed that she couldn’t see P's face, as the other girl always made sure to never send nudes showing her face. Something about being scared of leaks. It was a common rule her benefactors had and it made Sana all the more excited to see her.

 **Sana:** guess I won’t be starving tonight. Tell me what you want me to do to you.

 **_pw01:** in person please. It’s more fun that way.

 **Sana:** so you don’t want me to send something back in return?

 **_pw01:** hmm…. Tempting but I’d rather wait. Btw where’d you get that mark on your neck?

 **Sana:** mustang, a few days ago. Can you do better?

 **_pw01:** I was about to ask you the same thing.

Sana started to regret wearing shorts again so early. Instinctively, she let her left hand roam past the waistband of her shorts, drawing lazy circles against her clit.

 **Sana:** you know I can do better.

_ **pw01:** no I don’t. first time later, remember?

 **Sana** : aww, I forgot baby. Are you nervous?

 **_pw01:** a little. It’s been a while.

 **Sana:** explains why you’re spotless today.

 **_pw01:** today. Tonight will be a different story.

 **Sana:** that’s my girl. I’ll see you at 7?

 **_pw01:** yes please. Wear what I bought you x

 **Sana:** you mean from last week?

 **_pw01:** sorry, I mean later. It’ll come with dinner. It goes with your black hair. Which I like btw, nice change.

 **Sana:** do you have black hair?

 **_pw01:** again, later. You’ll see xxx

 **Sana:** yes ma’am. Later xo

 

* * *

 

“Koba, eat properly,” Sana said sternly, staring directly at the mess Koba started to make. She couldn’t blame him completely; the gourmet dog food P send in was supposed to be delicious. After whining a little, Koba started licking his mess off the floor.

Sana herself was almost done with the beef rendang and Indonesian fried rice P sent over. The spice was great, but it made her worry a little about how she would taste later on. _I guess she’ll have to tell me_ , Sana thought, as she reached over to inspect the bag of lingerie P beside her. Holding up a red laced bra and thong set to the light, Sana couldn’t help but smile.

 

* * *

 

 _Of course she lives in Ginza,_ Sana thought, making a mental map of the directions Myoui Mina sent her. The instant Sana received a scanned copy of Mina’s negative HIV test results (profile picture blurred out nonetheless, and Sana sent her results as well, of course), it took every ounce of self control in her not to Google Mina’s name. She didn’t want to spoil three months of semi-anonymous sexting just like that, not when Mina’s place was a station away from her Shibuya apartment.

Leaning her head against the train car window, Sana couldn’t help but wonder. They were only a year apart, and yet years of being devastatingly good at her job didn’t land her the kind of two-storey penthouse Mina lived in. Not to mention the gifts Mina could afford to get her, which ranged in price from the Chanel Rouge Allure Ink in Libere matte lippie she wore now, to the Jimmy Choo Liz 100 pumps snug against her feet. As the train approached Ginza station, Sana couldn’t help but wonder if she was about to get catfished. It certainly wasn’t the first time, and although she knew she could defend herself, Sana couldn’t help but feel a little flurry of nerves quickly settle in her stomach as the car doors opened.

 _Please don’t be a 68-year-old white guy with stank dick,_ Sana thought, heels against the pavement with one hand gripping her phone and the other pulling her black bomber jacket flush against her. Life is short. Sana wanted to start associating herself with only attractive clients this time around, and she promised herself that she would never undervalue her talents again.

Mina specifically requested that Sana refrain from ringing the doorbell to her apartment complex. Double-checking the address Mina gave her, Sana called up _pw01’s number.

“P? I’m right outside, sweetie,” Sana said, satisfied to hear the smile in her own voice. Looking up at the high-rise complex, she wondered if the P actually stood for penthouse. “Can I go straight up or will you come down to get me?”

“Oh. Wait, Sana, yes? Yes, it’s me, um, just Mina please. From here on out,” Mina responded. Was it just her, or did she think Mina’s voice was shaking, just a little? “You can go straight up. Top floor. I’ll see you.”

“See you,” Sana replied, hanging up. It didn’t take long at all for her to get to the top floor of Mina’s penthouse suite. She rang the doorbell once, and the girl who opened the door was not Sana’s textbook type at all.

She liked girls with sharp edges to them, who stepped into multiple clubs and went home with different girls each time. These were the girls Sana slept with, girls who, although gorgeous, could not look as pristine as Myoui Mina did just then even if they were dressed to the nines. The lightest flush crept over Mina’s neck when she recognized Sana and steadily enough, Sana let her eyes roam over Mina’s dark cropped hair, white tank top and low-cut denim shorts.

Sana couldn’t believe her luck. Mina looked like a girl Sana would flirt with for fun, in a designer retail outlet or in a whiskey bar across some fancy college campus. Certainly not who she’d think would be lurking on cam girl streams, showing up rich older men like it was nothing. Sana carefully let her black stiletto heel rest atop the threshold of the penthouse entrance.

“Are you going to invite me in, or did you change your mind?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said this would only be two chapters long but Sana's stamina is stronger than my promises. This will take a while, but it'll be worth it.

It took a few seconds before Mina realized she had to reply. “Yes, Sana. Yes of course, sorry I just realized it was you. Your shoes can go…yes, there.”

After carefully leaving her shoes by the door, Sana walked barefoot, giving the penthouse an initial once-over. It wasn’t too lavish, a relatively standard size good for two people and maybe a small pet. If Mina invited someone else, possibly a 1,500-2,000 yen call girl, she probably wouldn’t have noticed that most of the furniture was custom-built or at the very least, purchased from a local Pottery Barn.

Instinctively, Sana’s eyes drifted to an open bottle of Clos Du Val red on the kitchen counter. Turning back to Mina, Sana couldn’t help but smirk. “I should’ve smelled it on you, but you’ve had a glass or two before I arrived, didn’t you?”

Mina laughed nervously, touching the nape of her neck. “I’m not completely out of it but I had to have a little. I mean, I was almost doubting you’d show and…” she gestured to Sana from across her. “You’re real.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sana replied, noticing that Mina laid out two clean wine glasses beside the bottle of Val. Carefully, she began to pour into both glasses. “You even look like a Mina.”

Mina raised her eyebrows at that. “What does looking like a Mina mean?”

Sana let the sip she took settle nicely on her tongue, before setting the glass down on the counter again. “Usually when I see clients’ faces for the first time, I like to ask myself if I’ll have to fake an orgasm or not. I don’t think I have to worry when you’ve got a face like that.”

Seeing Mina’s jaw drop just a little, this is where Sana would’ve walked right up to her and kissed her, one hand on her ass and the other working to tug her denim shorts right off. The last thing she expected was what she thought sounded like two men climaxing from the open door of Mina’s bedroom.

“Oh shit,” Mina whispered, just loudly enough for Sana to hear. “Fuck, sorry I forgot to turn it off.”

“Turn what now?” Sana asked, already with a good head start toward Mina’s bedroom.

“Sana, wait, it’s not what you thi—“

“What the fuck,” said Sana, as renowed Sean Cody poster boy Colby Keller came right inside the mouth of some blonde twink, viewed in high-definition through Mina’s flat screen TV. Or at least, as high-def as a 2005 Colby scene could get. It was the worst acting she had seen in a long time, and watching porn for Sana was considered research.

Sana bit her lip and turned to a clearly embarrassed, horrified Mina. “Mina, listen. You’re pretty and if I propositioned you somewhere else like a hotel bar, I would ride your face. And don’t worry, I’ll still probably ride your face later. But you’ve gotta start watching better porn, sweetie.”

“I watch bad porn to relax,” Mina blurted out, too eager to defend herself. “I don’t even like dick. Seriously. It’s just that a lot has been going on. I’m kind of right smack in the middle of finals for law school, not to mention I haven’t had a girl come over here in months, so I thought, well, inviting you would be the perfect idea especially since I’ve been cooped up studying for God knows how long and it’s a weekend a—“

 “Shh, you’re rambling,” Sana responded, letting her index finger rest gently against Mina’s lips. She could feel the other girl’s breathing turn shallow just a little, and Sana knew she had to make the most out of the situation at hand.

“First things first, I have to turn this off because I can’t stand that little boy’s rapid breathing when I’d rather just fuck you into next week,” Sana added, walking away from Mina to turn off the TV. “But I also know that you’re probably too stressed to let loose right now.”

Mina sat on her bed, blinking for a few seconds before understanding. “Wait, you mean, you want to reschedule? I’m totally fine, I swear! Unless you aren’t of course, I want this to be completely consensual.”

“It still is,” Sana replied, sitting right beside Mina, sliding a hand right across her thigh. “It’s just that I think you should knock another glass or two to ease up a bit. Not to get completely drunk of course. Blurring the lines of consent isn’t my thing.”

“Oh,” Mina sighed, clearly relieved. “If that’s all it takes, I can get some glasses for us. One sec.”

“Oooh, not so fast, babe,” Sana said, tugging the other girl’s wrist lightly. “You said you watch bad porn to relax. And that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

“Wait, what?” Mina asked, seeing Sana fiddling with the TV’s remote. “What’s happening?”

“We’re gonna play one of my favorite drinking games,” Sana smirked, finding the channel she was looking for.

“Ah, yes. Perfect. You still have this channel. Alright, the worst kind of porn is of course,” Sana made a show of switching the channel in an instant. “Bad lesbian porn.”

“Oh no,” Mina said, a mildly disgusted look already on her face. “Do we have to?”

“I’m just asking, if you’re game to play,” Sana said in return, “You take a shot, or in this case, a sip of wine, every time any of these things happen: someone fakes an orgasm, you see bad acting, or you think one of the girls is acting pretty straight.”

The scene Sana selected was completely random, and as it started to play, one of the actresses’ long, painted red nails came into full view as she placed one hand on the other girl’s naked hip. Holding her wine glass, Sana lifted her pinky at the screen and took a long sip of wine. “You lose if you tap out before the whole scene ends. It’s pretty simple.”

At that, Mina crossed her arms and shook her head. “Is this just to get me tipsy because I can clearly do that on my own, Sana.”

“I know, we’re both big girls, and you can clearly pick your wine like the best of them,” Sana smiled back. The two girls onscreen were almost done with their terrible pillow talk, and as much as she’d like to show them up, she was running out of time. Mina wasn’t as easy as she appeared to be online, and after weeks of fucking guys who practically threw themselves at her, Sana was welcome to a bit of a challenge. “What’s a game without a prize? I’m thinking…. Winner gets to top first?”

It took everything for Sana not to break out into a smile just then, as she saw Mina’s cheeks starting to blush. She knew she could’ve waited for a few seconds to pass and Mina would’ve started handing out full glasses for the both of them, but that wasn’t satisfying enough. Not for Sana. She had to be a bit of an asshole at the start, and it’s always gotten her right where she wanted to be. Running her tongue across her lips, she did it again, let her eyes slowly slide over Mina’s body. “Then again, I could be wrong. You look like the kind of girl who’s never topped before. Or have you, and I’m just a little dense?” she pouted.

Mina raised her eyebrows, clearly taken aback. Sana knew better though, and all she had to do was wait. “Stay there,” Mina replied, glancing back at the wine on her kitchen countertop. “I’ll play.”

 

* * *

  

The entire scene was a little over thirty minutes long, and it took almost twenty for Sana to end up on top of Mina, making quick work of the girl’s denim shorts.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Mina said breathlessly, wordlessly gesturing to Sana to throw her shorts over at the La-z Boy near the TV. “I don’t want to see long nails again for the rest of my life.”

At that, Sana saw Mina’s eyes widen in panic before she frantically started inspecting Sana’s nails. Laughing, Sana took both Mina’s hands in her own and kissed them. “You’re a little tipsy sweetie, but I ought to tell you that it’s the second time you’ve checked my nails. The first time was at the door. Just because I’ve been checking you out this whole time doesn’t mean I didn’t notice.”

Mina blushed a little harder then, and Sana loved how it looked on her. Mina was already flushed from her second glass of wine a few minutes ago, making Sana wonder how easily Mina’s skin would react if she applied a little pressure later on. And it looked like she didn’t have to wonder for long. “Take your clothes off,” Mina said, looking straight up at Sana. “If you’re supposed to make me forget about that god-awful porno we just watched, you better do it fast.”

“And here I was, thinking you didn’t have it in you,” Sana smirked, tossing her black bomber jacket aside, making sure it landed right on top of Mina’s shorts. She didn’t often sleep with girls who took charge even if they weren’t on top of her, and she wondered just how much further she could push this side of Mina. She never wanted to keep a customer waiting, so Sana specifically picked a black, skin tight dress to wear for the night. Considering it had virtually no back to speak of, it didn’t take long for her to take it off as well.

Down to just the red lingerie set Mina bought for her, Sana watched Mina lick her lips slightly, right before the other girl sat up and kissed her. Mina caught Sana’s bottom lip between her teeth just as she grabbed a fistful of Sana’s hair, and Sana found herself breathless, moaning into Mina’s mouth. _She’s fucking good at this,_ she thought, as Mina’s hand quickly moved from Sana’s hair to her chest. _And here I was thinking I’d have to do all the hard stuff._ Her thought process didn’t last long though, and a few seconds later, Sana immediately remembered the bet. Hoping she didn’t look too flustered as she broke the kiss, Sana gently shoved Mina back on the bed.

“Don’t get too impatient,” Sana said, lightly tugging the hem of Mina’s tank top. “I said I would top first. And don’t worry, you’ll get your chance later on.”

Reaching under Mina’s shirt, Sana felt the clasp of the other girl’s bra at the best possible place to put a bra clasp, right in front. “Good choice,” Sana said, smiling. “I have something to show you.”

Tugging Mina’s tank top off, Sana let her mouth land a little above Mina’s right breast. Just when she heard Mina gasp, she sucked a little harder, biting hard enough to make Mina suspect that she was going to break skin. Sana let go just as Mina’s grip tightened on her shoulder, and she ran her thumb lightly over the bright red mark.

“This is how you know a porn star is straight, male or female,” Sana said, sitting back up and letting her hand lightly trace over Mina’s front bra clasp. “They can’t do this.”

Before Mina could ask Sana what she meant, she bent down and bit the clasp. Within seconds, Sana managed to get it open. Years of trying and failing to undo cherry stems with her tongue, and this is what Satan himself gave her in the end. There is still some justice in the world, after all.

Then again, Sana began to doubt that. Instead of immediately being turned on like Sana expected her to be, Mina just stared at her, open-mouthed. “You have to teach me how to do that!”

The first time Sana had sex with a girl was with her high school classmate, both of them sixteen. It took around a year or so for her to perfect what she just did to Mina’s bra clasp just then. This was the first time she’s gotten an enthusiastic response that was not the kind of enthusiastic she was hoping for.

Sana laughed, nervously. “I would love to, but… can we have sex first? I mean,” she looked down at Mina’s chest, and back up again.

“Oh yes, um, of course,” Mina smiled, breaking eye contact for a bit. “It’s just that I’m really excited and I wanna impress you too.”

The look Mina gave Sana reminded her of her favorite customers. They were usually unassuming, working class men, who honestly seemed like the type to have to pay to get a girl they were legitimately attracted to. Although she barely remembered their faces, Sana always remembered the smile they gave her. It wasn’t as loopy or dreamy as the ones she got from most of her dedicated customers, but they had smiles that let a sense of comfort wash over her. Nights like those (and like hers with Mina) reminded her that strangers could make her feel comfortable and do their best to please her in return.

Not bad for decent paying customers, and certainly not for the pretty girl half-naked under her. Looking down at Mina, whose gaze remained soft and curious, Sana decided that perhaps she shouldn’t give the usual fuck-them-fast-and-leave-them-faster treatment she usually gave her customers. Without a doubt, Mina did like it rough, and Sana made a mental note to push that side of Mina later on. Right now, she had the whole night with the other girl, and Sana didn’t see any harm in wanting to take her own sweet time.

Sana gave Mina a small smile and leaned forward, an inch away from Mina’s lips. Instantly, Mina thought that meant she could lean in for a kiss, but Sana laid a finger on her lips before she could continue.

“You really wanna impress me, huh?” Sana asked, keeping her voice barely more audible than a whisper.

“Think you can do that from underneath me? Cause I know what to do,” Sana said, her other hand toying with the edge of Mina’s underwear. “But you’ll have to convince me to do it. Think you can do that, prince—“

Before Sana could finish, Mina opened her mouth and began to lick Sana’s outstretched finger. _Maybe she does know what she’s doing,_ Sana thought, as she noticed her own breathing go shallow looking at Mina, eyes closed and slowly sucking. It didn’t take long for Mina to open her eyes and hold Sana’s gaze, giving Sana that same innocent look from awhile ago. Sana took one deep breath, (one would be enough to keep her from tugging Mina’s hair and fucking her just as hard as she wanted to) before sliding her left hand down Mina’s underwear. She wasn’t gonna lie to herself – Sana was pretty pleased that Mina was probably even wetter than Sana expected her to be.

Mina broke the hold her mouth had on Sana’s finger and moaned quietly, spreading her legs even further apart than necessary. This was all it took for Sana to kiss her again slowly, taking the time she needed while fucking the other girl. Mina seemed to really like it when Sana didn’t rush while giving her what she wanted, and Sana couldn’t help but smile over Mina’s mouth as the other girl’s hips started rocking forward, meeting Sana’s fingers with every thrust.

“Do you mind if I kiss somewhere else next, sweetie?” Sana asked, and Mina could only nod breathlessly.

As Sana proceeded to shift downwards, Mina stopped her.

“Hold on,” she said, and used her free hand to quickly unhook Sana’s bra. “I have no idea how you’re still dressed after all this.”

Sana laughed a little, freeing her hands and shrugging off the rest of her underwear. Before Mina could react, Sana freed her hand for a while and suddenly pinned Mina’s hands above her head, leaning in closely. “I need to know something important.”

Sana almost felt bad for changing the pace so suddenly. Mina looked up at her, obviously exhausted and mildly confused. “Do… do you think I can answer questions right now?”

“It’s really important, babe, it can’t wait,” Sana replied, rubbing her knee gently against Mina’s crotch.

“Fuck,” Mina sighed, closing her eyes. Sana could almost feel the tension radiating off Mina’s body and she wasn’t about to stop there. “Can you stop talking and just keep doing that?”

“She still speaks! That means you can still answer my question,” Sana smirked, leaning in closer. “I need to know how how high your skirts go.”

“H-hold on. FUCK!” Mina screamed, turning to the side and biting Sana’s arm in frustration. Instead of helping Mina ride her orgasm down, Sana slowly removed her knee from Mina’s crotch, letting her right leg slide the other girl’s legs closed.

“it’s important, Mina,” she pouted. “I need to know before I continue.”

The look Mina gave her was one of utter defeat, and Sana knew she was going to get an answer. Biting her lip slightly, Mina began to think. “If you mean my work skirts… I guess two inches above the knee? Why?”

At that, Sana carefully released her grip on Mina’s hands, spreading the other girl’s legs open. She began to lick a long, thin line from Mina’s skirt limit all the way to her inner thigh. Sana waited for Mina to moan in response, and just when she felt Mina’s leg shiver a little, Sana bit hard, sliding two fingers in quickly. She made sure to keep her marks as close to Mina’s crotch as possible – after all, she didn’t want to deprive Mina of pencil skirts during the weekdays.

Mina was moaning louder this time, and Sana almost didn’t notice Mina grabbing a fistful of Sana’s hair every time she managed to find a particularly sensitive spot. _Oh shit,_ Sana thought, and she only realized that Mina could have a hard time crossing her legs for the next few days. Sana quickly let go before the marks could get any deeper.

“Why did you stop?” Mina asked, looking a little dazed. Sana smiled softly at that, rising up to straddle Mina again. She took Mina’s face in her hands and kissed her slowly, pausing every so often to bite Mina’s bottom lip lightly. It wasn’t the first time Sana had to coax a customer out of subspace, and slow kisses always helped her partners become aware of their own limitations once again. Sana had a feeling that if she didn’t stop herself, Mina would go ahead and let her break skin.

“I get that pain,” Sana replied, in between kisses. “is a part of the whole deal. But let’s keep it down for a bit, yeah?”

Mina gave her a small smile and kissed Sana again, letting her hand move from cupping Sana’s cheek to resting on the small of her back. Slowly, Sana noticed that Mina’s hand was inching toward Sana’s crotch and Sana grabbed the other girl’s wrist, gently.

“Let me do this first, and you get a shot. Promise,” Sana winked, and made her way in between Mina’s legs again. She wanted to get Mina off the best way she knew how. Sana could eat Mina out in her sleep, but it was always a bit of a challenge for her to fuck a girl with her fingers at the same time. She went slow again, picking up the pace just as Mina’s moans got more desperate. A few minutes later, Mina came twice more on Sana’s mouth and hands.

Finished, Sana placed one last mark on Mina’s neck, sucking a little below the other girl’s ear. “Turn around, on your side,” Sana whispered. Without warning, Sana promptly smacked Mina’s ass, hopefully loud enough for the next building to hear.

“Sana! What the fu—“

“I’m tired, babe,” Sana replied, lying flat next to Mina. “I’ll probably lie here for a bit, if you don’t mind. It is your turn after all. Or is baby girl too tired?”

“I-“ Mina started, before erupting in short, sudden dry coughs. “Wait, my… I’ll get some wine for a while.”

At this, Sana sat up and placed a hand on Mina’s arm, wondering why the coughing wouldn’t stop. Sana wondered for a second if Mina was having an asthma attack. “What’s wrong, do you need anything?”

“I’m fine, it’s just,” Mina sighed, sipping her wine and pouring a second glass with her free hand. Sana realized she wouldn’t even look her in the eye, and Sana saw Mina’s cheeks flush pink once again. “My throat was dry because…. I was moaning too much. It’s been a while since that happened.”

“Oh,” Sana replied, giggles coming out of her before she could stop them. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard this, don’t worry. I’m just glad you didn’t have to deep throat me. Wouldn’t be pleasant for us both.”

“True,” Mina replied, leaning back against the headboard. “Your dick is too small, anyway. I couldn’t even see it.”

“It’s invisible, like my sense of shame,” Sana laughed back, reaching over to grab a glass of wine herself. Mina reached for the glass at the same time, accidentally knocking it over.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry,” Mina murmured, more at her soaked hands and legs than at Sana. Before she could get up to get herself cleaned, Sana spoke.

“Stay there,” Sana said, eyes fixed right on the wine bottle. Looking back at Mina, all Sana could do was smirk. “I have an idea.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plugging once again @_basedgodlisa ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this is going to be the first of a series, but this is the end (for now). Hope you enjoy and don't forget to yell at me here or on twitter! Let me know what you kitty girls (and guys) think~

“Why are you whispering?”

“I was trying to be sexy, Mina. Just let me.”

“I’m pretty sure you made me come more than once. So the whispering isn’t necessary.”

Sana leaned back with a deadpan look on her face. “You’re lucky you’re pretty and you can get away with things like not laughing at my jokes.”

“There was no joke to speak o—“

“Okay, okay,” Sana replied, laying a finger on Mina’s lips. “But would you do it?”

Mina leaned back, head resting against her pillow. She began to bite her lip again, darting her eyes quickly between Sana and the wine bottle next to them. “It sounds awfully ‘Call Me by Your Name.’”

“Except alcoholic, which is much better,” Sana smiled. “This isn’t me pulling some line on you, it’s true – I’ve never actually done this with someone before and I just want to know if it’s as hot as I think it could be in my head.”

Mina raised an eyebrow back at her. “It sounds a lot better than your other suggestions. I know you’re hot and experienced but sometimes—“

“Okay, suspensions aren’t as scary as you think and we already agreed not to try that tonight,” Sana replied curtly, “but you called me up and also happen to be secretly ridiculously freaky so neither of us have the right to judge, do we?”

Sana decided to smile sweetly then, laying a hand on Mina’s thigh. “It could be really fun, and your sheets are going straight to the cleaner’s tomorrow anyway.”

Mina nodded slightly, knowing a good point when she heard one. She raised her wine glass then, softly swirling the contents out of habit. “So you say I shouldn’t swallow?”

“It’s the first time I would recommend not swallowing, yes” Sana said, taking a quick sip out of Mina’s glass before handing it back to her. “The point is to swallow as slowly as you can. And don’t worry about spilling; it’s part of it. Just let me know if you think it’s too weird and we can stop. No questions asked.”

After a few seconds, Mina shook her head slightly. “I don’t want to, that’s the thing. I did want you to come over so I could try something different, so I don’t see the harm. Let’s do it.”

Sana’s expression brightened considerably and she slowly leaned back, spreading her legs wide enough for Mina. “Ready when you are.”

Mina took one long look between Sana’s legs and sighed. “The things I do for girls,” she said, before bringing her wine glass up to her lips again. She took a small sip, keeping the wine in her mouth. Mina leaned forward then, letting the Clos du Val she worked hard to find spill slightly over Sana’s clit as she began to eat her out.

_Note to self,_ Sana thought, as she let herself moan as loudly as she wanted. _Wine could be a good lubricant. Not like I usually need it, but still._

“Fuck, you taste good,” Mina said, licking her lips in between. “It’s not even just the wine it’s—“

“Just me, I know,” Sana laughed, pulling Mina’s hair lightly. “Shut up and keep going cause you’re really good at thi—fuck me, you learn fast.”

“Learning from the best,” Mina said, looking up and giving Sana a small smile. This was followed by Mina sliding two fingers into Sana right away, curved upwards to get to her g-spot as fast as she possibly could. Sana felt her brain turn to static as Mina did the same thing Sana did to her so well a few minutes ago, working Sana up as best as she could with her fingers and tongue.

It didn’t take long for Sana to come once, and when she did, she made sure Mina heard it.

This is where things started to get frustrating. Mina quickly made her way to Sana’s mouth, kissing her roughly, long enough for Sana to taste herself and the wine on Mina’s lips. This would’ve been an opportunity for Mina to make her slide her fingers in between Sana’s legs again, but she didn’t seem too keen on doing that just yet. Sana tried moaning against Mina’s mouth louder, but the other girl kept her free hand busy, gripping Sana’s hair.

Slowly, Sana tried to touch herself, only for Mina to grab Sana’s wrist, pinning her down. She smiled again, without a trace of malice. “I thought you said I could top this time?”

Sana raised an eyebrow at Mina, smirking at her. “Topping me would mean fucking me. Or are you holding back because I gave you such a hard time awhile ago?”

Mina made a little show of looking away, as if she was really thinking about what she needed to say. “Yeah. You said it best. That’s definitely why.”

Before Sana could think of something smarter to say, Mina was already making quick work of Sana’s neck, leaving marks that she knew would last days even with full coverage concealer. What made Mina’s marks different from the ones Sana liked to make were that they were slightly more painful, and Mina liked to bite further bruises on top of existing ones.

“Were you jealous?” Sana asked, right into Mina’s ear. Her legs were already spread apart and Mina still wouldn’t touch her, preferring to pay attention to making the bruise on Sana’s neck from her previous customer much, much darker. Sana figured that if she was going to be teased this badly, she might as well tease back. “Is that why you won’t mark me anywhere else? Being competitive?”

“I am competitive,” Mina replied, finally sliding one finger into Sana, stroking slowly. “If I make you come twice more, will you say I’m better?”

Mina didn’t bother eating Sana out anymore at this point, and she didn’t need to. All she had to do was stroke faster and harder, sliding another finger in just as Sana could barely control her own breathing. She came on Mina’s fingers once, but she knew this wasn’t going to end just yet.

“Choke me,” Sana said, and she saw Mina’s eyes widen slightly. “Choke me and I’ll come for you. One last time.”

This is an advantage Sana had, conversing with multiple customers over extended periods of time. She knew what interested them the most, especially after she would do a themed stream. One particular night had her talking in length about choking to her chatroom, and one of her earliest interactions with _pw01 had her privately explaining how best to choke a woman while leading to orgasm. _pw01 was shyer then, less prone to asking questions, even though her username regularly flashed green on weekend streams.

Sana couldn’t have been prouder of a customer just then, as Mina wrapped her free hand around Sana’s throat. It didn’t take long for Sana to come then with Mina’s fingers still inside her, gasping as Mina quickly released the grip she had on Sana’s throat. Sana felt Mina lie down beside her, and she took a second to place her hand on Mina’s cheek. She had to say it.

“You’re better.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So where did it come from?”

“What do you mean?”

They were barely dressed in two of Mina’s sleep shirts, seated across one of Mina’s larger bedroom windows. Mina left one of the windows slightly open for Sana to smoke.

“I think you know,” Sana replied, taking a long drag. “People have pretty sick usernames on my channel. I just want to know if yours is more interesting.”

Sana passed the cigarette over to Mina, and she swore she saw something flash across the other girl’s expression. She caught glimpses of that same want a little while ago, with Mina’s hand firmly flushed against Sana’s throat. It was over before she could say anything, and Mina gave her another sweet smile.

“I don’t smoke anymore,” she replied, opting to take a sip of wine instead. “I used to smoke heavily while I was playing Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney back in high school.”

Sana was confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m answering your question,” Mina replied. “Initials. Think about it.”

“Initials of?” Sana asked, and Mina’s username came to mind. “Wait, _pw01 stands for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, the first PW game. So what’s a gaming UN doing on a cam girl’s channel?”

“I couldn’t think of a dirtier one,” Mina said, shrugging. “And it’s not like I wanted to be found out anyway. It seemed anonymous enough. Fun fact though, that game convinced me that I wanted to be a lawyer. I couldn’t get enough of it.”

“And here we are,” Sana replied, taking another drag. “You needed someone to stress fuck while law school kicked your ass. Why the need to pay though, I mean, it’s not like you can get someone hot to sleep with you for free, looking like that.”

“I just,” Mina said softly, letting her gaze drift towards the skyscrapers across her Ginza apartment. “I wanted to know I could do it. When I see an opportunity, I seize it. I maintain top marks, I’ve made it to law school and I will probably have enough to see to it that my parents retire without a care in the world. And yet, with girls? I was pretty hopeless until I met you.”

Sana leaned back, her curiosity piqued even further. She understood that Mina was cutting close to the end of the time allotted for her covering Sana’s conversation fee, but she couldn’t care less at this point. “So, you’ve never slept with a girl before me?”

“I have, I have,” Mina responded, quick to defend herself. “Just a couple, really. This blonde Korean exchange student was really forward once at a party and I ended up going home with her later on in the night. Once, my college groupmate on a Biology requirement slept with me as well, although she and I never spoke again. I hated working with her.”

“Was she Japanese too?”

“Yeah, a dancer,” Mina replied, grimacing. “I would’ve been into her if she just turned in her work on time instead of going out for ramen every other chance she got.”

“Those sounded like pretty okay experiences though, as far as these things go,” Sana replied, killing her cigarette on Mina’s old ash tray. “I still don’t see the sudden need for a call girl. Not that I’m downsizing myself, of course. You still got what you paid for.”

“I did, thanks for that,” Mina laughed slightly, downing the last of her wine. “It’s just that these things just happened to me, you know? I didn’t take them for myself unlike what I did with every single other aspect of my life. I wanted to know that it wasn’t as hard as it was in my head all the time.”

“And it isn’t,” Sana shrugged. “It’s always going to be a little scary. Girls aren’t black and white. I’ve had women who would never speak to me again after basically professing their love for me. Not to mention too many straight girls to count. It’s never a success story from the get-go, no matter how attractive you both can be.”

“I guess, you’re saying that it doesn’t get better?”

“It doesn’t,” Sana replied, lighting another cigarette. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t get better.”

“Fair point,” Mina nodded. Sana sensed she wanted to say something else, though. “I wonder…”

“Wonder what?”

“If it’s… normal to keep feeling this way.”

“You mean… keep feeling gay?”

“No, I mean,” Mina bit her lip again, hands tight around the hem of her oversized shirt. “I want what I have with you. I don’t want anything deeper than that. I can’t imagine it for myself.”

“Join the club,” Sana replied, chuckling lightly. It took a while for Mina’s words to settle in, and Sana had to know if what she heard was right. “Wait, you mean, you don’t want to fall in love? Now?”

“Maybe ever,” Mina shrugged again. “Is it wrong to not want love?”

“You’re going to have to dial it down before I start looking to see if Wong Kar-wai is directing us, Mina.”

“Is this because we’re both Asian, because that’s really—“

“Close, it’s because we’re both hot and Asian. Also Pornhub can’t afford me, so you get the gist.”

“Impressive,” Mina laughed. “But honestly though, I just don’t want it. I want to sleep in my own bed next to a cat who’s awfully suspicious of how different the other side of my bed smells like. I want that smell to fade in a few days because I probably won’t have to clean my sheets as much as I thought I needed to.”

“I hate sleeping next to someone,” Sana said, breaking eye contact for the first time to stare at her hands. “I had to, sometimes. Back when I really had to struggle for money. No matter how handsome a customer was, no matter how well-off, I hated it. I just wanted to feel my own heartbeat as I slept. Ended up barely sleeping during those nights.”

“At least you have your dog,” Mina smiled at Sana, fondly. “The only boy you’ll ever need.”

“Handsome, too. Only needs food to please him. Koba’s the perfect partner,” Sana replied, smiling back at Mina. “it’s a privilege we have, not to need anyone.”

“True. Speaking of, can I ask one last thing?”

“You’ve exceeded the conversation fee’s limit, but I’m too tipsy to care at this point. What is it?”

“What’s next for Sana?” Mina asked, leaning closer. “Now that you probably won’t profess endless love to anyone apart from your dog?”

“Something like this,” Sana replied, facing back and gesturing to Mina’s apartment. “I’ll buy an apartment one day. That apartment will eventually lead to two. Then three, then four, and who knows then? I plan to rent them out so I can retire rich enough to comfortably spend on hentai magazines whenever I want.”

“Why need hentai when you—“

“I’ll miss the glory days,” Sana laughed, louder than usual, this time. “I won’t be saving any ancient Colby Keller videos so I’ll have to settle for Junjou Romantica.”

“What year is it?” Mina laughed, and although this was nothing but nice, Sana began to miss her dog dearly. Thankfully, it didn’t take Mina very long to catch on. “It’s late. Your dog probably needs you.”

“Yes he does, I’m his lord and savior,” Sana yawned. “It’s been nice, really. Thanks for having me and don’t worry about the conversation fee. It’s off your bill, because I actually liked talking to you.”

“Sana,” Mina sighed. “I told you I don’t need a discount.”

“it’s not a discount, it’s more like a freebie,” Sana said, smiling. Inching her way towards Mina again, she reached up into Mina’s oversized shirt and let her hand rest on Mina’s bare ass. “I’ll probably be back, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Mina smirked, pulling Sana in for a slow, wet kiss.

“You should,” Mina started, stopping every so often to kiss Sana’s cheeks, neck and lips. “consider maybe… staying the night one day? Leave in the morning though, I don’t wanna pick up after you.”

Sana used to want this. She used to want the pretty girl when she was younger, who smelled lovely and had a nice apartment she had the key to. She’s older now, but that didn’t stop her from giving Mina an answer she didn’t expect out of herself. “I’ll consider it. Is that enough?”

“It’s enough,” Mina replied, kissing her again.  

 

* * *

 

 

**mustangman700 [4:59 pm]:** guys are u ol

**gameforjihyo880 [5:01 pm]:** yeah wtf do u want

**mustangman700 [5:04 pm]:** sana’s new post dude she has a girl!! Fuckin tied up who tf is it

**meeseeks69 [5:06 pm]:** not the first time she posted a girl too dang

**gameforjihyo880 [5:15 pm]:** that’s p hot tho idk bout u guys what’s the deal

**mustangman700 [5:17 pm]:** she’s been seenzoning me dude I bet it’s cause she’s seeing that girl

**fuoda2001 [5:22 pm]:** I bet it’s pw whoever the fuck

**gameforjihyo880 [5: 23 pm]:** no way that’s a dude and we all know it

**meeseeks69 [5: 27 pm]:** yeah girls wouldn’t spend that much on pussy

**fuoda2001 [5:30 pm]:** ya dude if I had tits I’d get that shit for free

 

* * *

 

 

**Mina:** baby, I’m p near. I can make a deposit before heading to yours

**Sana:** don’t bother

**Mina:** why? U ok?

**Sana:** don’t bother paying, no need

**Mina:** are you mad? Did I say anything wrong?

**Sana:** no omg texting sucks lemme call u

 

* * *

 

“What I’m saying is,” Sana said, over the phone. “that I don’t want you to pay me anymore. We can just… fuck and hang out, sometimes. If that’s okay with you, that is.”

Mina hated the Shibuya crossing Starbucks, not because she hated Starbucks, but she hated the waiting time it took to get an Americano just because a bunch of tourists wanted to see the view. And here she was, smiling like a huge dork in front of the Starbucks she hated the most, on the way to Sana’s apartment for the first time.

“It’s more than okay with me, Sana. I can still give you gifts though, right?”

“Fenty Beauty is about to drop Body Lava, so that means yes.”

“Got it, ma’am,” Mina replied, hearing the smile in her own voice. “What have you got for me?”

“A lot of soju and soda. Suntory as well, although I have no idea how that’s gonna mix. Did I mention I was a bartender for a whole month?”

“How’d that turn out?”

“I’m a cam girl now,” Sana laughed, and Mina found herself walking slightly faster than her usual pace. “Call me when you get here. I’ll see you.”

“See you,” Mina replied, hanging up. Taking a deep breath, Mina pulled Sana’s black bomber jacket flush against her as Sana’s Shibuya apartment began to come into view, black stiletto heels clicking against the pavement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me to finish this by tweeting me @_basedgodlisa on Twitter! 
> 
> Title from "High Heels" by Jojo.


End file.
